


Seems Like I'm Not Alone in Being Alone

by astano



Series: Seems Like I'm Not Alone in Being Alone [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna's evening takes an unexpected turn when Naya arrives unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Like I'm Not Alone in Being Alone

They had never been the best of friends, although they had spent plenty of time in each other’s company not a lot of that had been one on one. It made things a little awkward at first, without that buffer of other people, when Naya turned up without warning, overnight bag slung on her shoulder and a paper bag full of clinking bottles in her arms.

“I need to get drunk,” was her only explanation as she dropped her overnight bag on the floor by the door and walked through into the open plan kitchen and living area. Before Dianna even had time to think of a response, Naya was routing through her cupboards, presumably looking for glasses.

“They’re in the top left,” Dianna offered.

Naya located two tall glasses and two shot glasses from the cupboard and withdrew a bottle of tequila. Waving it in the air she said, “I couldn’t get any lime so we’ll just have to do without.”

A few seconds later Dianna took the offered shot, eyeing it and Naya warily. “Not that I’m complaining about the company,” she said, “but why are you here, why not Heather’s?”

“I told you, I need to get drunk. And Heather’s gone to see her boyfriend. Now drink up,” she raised her shot glass in a salute before downing it and reaching for the bottle again.

Dianna was pretty sure that Naya’s need to get drunk somehow revolved around Heather going to see her boyfriend but thought it was probably wisest not to mention her suspicions. Giving the tequila one last apprehensive look she raised it to her lips and tipped the glass up, grimacing as the alcohol burned all the way down to the pit of her stomach.

As soon as she set the glass back on the counter top Naya refilled it, motioning with her hand for Dianna to drink again.

*****

It was several hours later and Dianna didn’t quite know how they had ended up this way, Naya was practically curled on top of her, head on her shoulder, one arm trapped between them, the other idly tracing patterns on the exposed skin of her thigh. The tequila bottle was half empty, lying forgotten on the floor and Dianna was basking in the warm glow she felt encasing her whole body. She was willing to blame it on the alcohol even though she didn’t feel drunk anymore.

The movie they were watching had finished, credits now rolling on the screen and Dianna knew they needed to move but she felt far too content to even contemplate the matter. It was nice being this close to another human being. Despite the fact that the cast and crew at work were all big on friendly hugs, hand holding and the like, it had been far too long since Dianna had just enjoyed being in the physical presence of another person for an extended period of time. In fact, it hadn’t been since Lea... She stopped the thought before her mind could fully go there, that was a pain from the past she didn’t want to dredge up.

She felt Naya’s fingers still against her skin for a second and heard her take in a long breath.

“It’s all because of her, you know,” Naya almost whispered.

Dianna knew without asking they were talking about Heather. “What’s because of her?”

“This, the drinking, the turning up on your doorstep, the loneliness. I... I’m in love with her, I have been for as long as I can remember. I know it’s not going to happen, I need to forget about her, I get that, she’s not interested, she has a boyfriend. It’s so hard though, she’s my best friend and we work together. I see her every day and every fucking day I feel like my heart is being crushed inside my chest.”

Dianna squeezed Naya closer and dropped a kiss on her head. “It gets better, I promise. One day you’ll wake up and it won’t hurt as much and the next day it’ll hurt less. Eventually you’ll just have the faded memory of pain which barely hurts at all.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience. I can’t imagine anyone being foolish enough to break your heart that badly, who was it?”

Lea’s name was falling from Dianna’s lips before she even had time to engage her brain to mouth filter and Naya lifted her head from Dianna’s shoulder, pinning the other woman with a shocked stare. “I had no idea you two were ever...”

“Well, we weren’t, not really. I... I kissed her once. She freaked out and we never spoke about it again.”

“I’m sorry,” Naya murmured. “She’s an idiot.”

Naya reached up to place a comforting kiss on Dianna’s cheek in the same instant as Dianna moved her head to look down at Naya. Their lips brushed for the briefest second before Naya pulled back stammering an apology.

“Don’t be,” Dianna laughed. “That was the hottest piece of action I’ve had in a while, do it again and I might throw myself at you.”

“It’d only be a pity fuck,” Naya joked. “Although, in our case, I’m not sure who would be pitying who.”

“I’m not opposed to a little pity sex, well... as long as it’s satisfying pity sex!”

“Oh you have no idea,” Naya drawled, reaching out to run her finger down the length of Dianna’s arm. “I would rock your world.”

The feather-light touch of Naya’s finger drew goose bumps in its wake and Dianna let out a shaky breath at the unexpected burst of arousal that shot through her body. She couldn’t really be contemplating this, could she?

 “You sound pretty confident in yourself.”

“I am.”

This was the moment. She could laugh it off and they could go back to relaxing on the sofa. They were only playing around after all, it didn’t have to lead anywhere. But she couldn’t deny her body’s response to Naya’s words and her teasing touch. It had been an eternity since she gave herself up to the intoxication of another’s touch and now, as she allowed her mind to dwell on the possibility, she felt lost in the swell of arousal. Perhaps they could both find something from this.

Her mind made up, Dianna locked eyes with Naya for a split second then dropped her gaze to the other woman’s lips, tongue flicking out unconsciously to wet her own before breathing out, “Prove it.”

Dianna didn’t even have chance to draw a breath before Naya’s lips were crashing down on her own. It felt as if she was pouring months of pent up frustration into the ferocious clash of mouths and, when Naya parted her lips to request entrance, the stroke of tongue on tongue served only to stoke the growing inferno inside of her.

Naya moaned into the kiss and the vibrations sent shivers straight down to Dianna’s core. She fisted Naya’s shirt with one hand while the other trailed up the length of her back, coming to tangle in the hair at the nape of Naya’s neck, desperately trying to pull her closer with each beat of the kiss.

She felt herself being pushed down on the sofa, Naya pulling away to scatter kisses along the length of her jaw and, when she began to nip and suck at her pulse point, Dianna couldn’t hold back the groan that was ripped from her throat.

“Fuck... Naya,” she whimpered bringing her hands up to claw at her back.

Naya smirked into her neck. “Good enough for you yet?” She asked.

Dianna couldn’t answer as another cry was torn from her body when Naya dragged her hand up underneath her shirt, brushing her thumb lightly over an already straining nipple.

“The clothes have to go,” Dianna panted. “Now.”

She didn’t think she had ever ached this badly to feel skin on skin and, when the last remnants of clothing were shed and Naya hovered the full length of her body above Dianna’s own, she almost lost it. Their nipples brushed as Naya lowered herself and Dianna surged at the sensation, her hips canting, desperate half-words falling from her mouth.

Naya settled herself astride Dianna thigh and she could feel the heat, Naya’s slick smoothness painting itself along her leg with every rock of the other woman’s hips. She bucked her own hips again at the feel of Naya’s fingers ghosting across her stomach, her rib cage, and finally, finally, cupping the swell of her breast.

When Naya drew her thumb and forefinger together to pinch at the nipple Dianna let out a gasp before reaching up to drag Naya into another frenzied kiss. Naya’s caresses became increasingly insistent and Dianna ripped her mouth away from the kiss with a cry.

“Please,” she gasped out. “Please, I can’t take it, touch me, please, make me come.”

 Naya acquiesced and drew her fingers down the length of Dianna’s body, watching her abdominal muscles clench and release as she lightly scratched over them. Dianna’s groan was matched by Naya’s as fingers finally met wet heat. Naya played her fingers through Dianna’s folds, dragging wetness back up towards her clit. She circled lightly, too lightly and Dianna thrust upwards trying to increase the contact to no avail.

“Fuck, Naya, please, fuck me.” Her brain had been reduced to a babbling mess, her body no better as she trembled beneath Naya and she thought if Naya didn’t do something soon she may well be taking matters into her own hands.

Thankfully, Naya took the hint and drew her hand back down, entering Diana with a single finger. She set a torturously slow pace that Dianna tried to speed up by moving her hips forcefully to meet every thrust.

“More?” Naya asked.

“Oh god, yes, more.”

Naya re-entered with two fingers, curling them in a way that had Dianna howling at each thrust. She steadily increased her rhythm as Dianna became more frenzied beneath her, incoherent words dropping from her mouth between moans.

As Dianna drew closer to the edge, Naya’s own arousal became harder to ignore. Each roll of Dianna’s hips brought her thigh tight up against Naya’s centre and she ground down, desperately trying to increase the pressure.

Sensing the need in the other woman, Dianna brought her hands up to grip Naya’s waist, urging her down with greater force. Naya grunted with each pulse on her clit, her own desire making her thrusts into Dianna falter in rhythm but increase in strength and speed.

“Fuck Dianna, I’m close,” Naya gasped out. She brought her thumb up to bump against Dianna’s clit with every stroke of her fingers and felt Dianna’s wall contract around her.

Dianna could only nod her head and pull Naya harder against her as with one final thrust Naya shook on top of her, crying out as her orgasm hit. The feel of Naya coming apart on top of her was enough to send Dianna over the edge too and she screamed Naya’s name as her insides contracted again and again.

Exhausted, Naya collapsed next to Dianna, the cramped space of the couch forcing her to lay half on top of the girl.

Dianna was still breathing hard in the afterglow of her orgasm as she spoke, “that was... intense.”

Naya smirked and looked up at Dianna, “I told you I would rock your world.”

Dianna smiled, silently agreeing with Naya. It may have just been a pity fuck, but it was something. In that moment she felt at peace in a way she hadn’t for a long time, she just hoped Naya found some small comfort as well.


End file.
